poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers
Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Evox returning for his revenge, the Pirate Force Rangers must team up with the Beast Morpher Rangers with a help of the Prism Ranger joining the Pirate Force crew. Plot Captain Whisker begin a new dark purpose/The return of Evox and Scrozzle The episode begins with Captain Whisker arriving in the future, he found himself a new dark purpose by resurrecting and reviving Evox and Scrozzle in exchange in helping each other's revenge. Kept on searching for the Treasure of One Piece/Maria notice a strnge figure following Meanwhile at the Grand Line, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line to find the Treasure of One Piece. Just then, Maria begins to notice a strange figure that was following them and couldn't put her finger on it. Commander Shaw contacted the Pirate Force Rangers/Seeking their help in need At the Jolly Roger, Ford and Stanley Pines got a urgent call form Commander Shaw and seeking help from the Pirate Force Rangers in their time of need as Captain Emmett and his crew set out to the future. Meeting with the Beast Morpher Rangers/A stranger arrived to join the pirate crew Soon, Emmett and his crew arrived at Grid Battleforce and met with the Beast Morphers Rangers. Just then, a stranger arrived as if it knows the Pirate Force Rangers. It was Maria's older brother, Kale Swanson/Explaining the plot of Whisker and Evox To their surprise, it was none other than Maria's older brother, Kale Swanson. Just as he warned them about Captian Whisker and Evox's plot, he offered to help them and his sister in their time of need, it didn't even take long until they finally accepted him. Ford and Stan made a surprise for Kale/A Prism Morpher fit a Prism Ranger Then, Ford and Stan made something special for Kale. With that, they welcomed him with the Prism Morpher as the new Pirate Force Prism Ranger. He was so amazed, he couldn't wait to try it out. Emmett, Devon, and thier friends trained hardest/Making ready for an epic battle Later with Emmett and everyone else, they joined up with Devon and his friends to trained hardest. Soon enough, they all make ready for an epic battle against Evox during his comeback. The Pirate Force and Beast Morpher Team Up/Taking down Evox and Scrozzle Then, Pirate Force and Beast Morpher Rangers begin their team up against Evox and Scrozzle. Just as they struggled on to win the fight, they finally took them down for good. Firing the Mega Laser/Activating some new Prism Formations/The Ultrazord Team Up However, their victory didn't last long as Captain Whisker fired his Mega Laser making Evox and Scrozzle bigger. With the Ultrazords ready for battle, the Pirate Force Rangers receive some new Prism Formations starting with the Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord, Time Pirate Force Megazord, Dino Pirate Megazord, Jungle Pirate Megazord, Legendary Pirate Force Megazord, Wild Pirate Megazord, Pirate Storm Megazord, RPM Pirate Megazord, Ninja Super Steel Pirate Megazord, Samurai Pirate Megazord, Mighty Pirate Megazord, and Drive Pirate Megazord while fighting the Kraken Bots. And finally, they used the Pirate Force Ultrazord to finish the job. Victory for the Power Rangers/The Pirate Force Rangers are finally getting closer At the end, the Pirate Force and Beast Morpher Rangers rained victorious once more. Just as Captain Emmett, his crew, and thier friends including Kale say thier goodbyes, they were finally getting closer to find One Piece. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Commander Shaw *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Cruise *Smash *Jax Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Evox *Scrozzle Trivia * Transcript *Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5